Soft magnetic supramolecular composite material is a kind of great potential magnetic material, and it is expected to be widely used in the wireless communication field, the aviation, spaceflight and military fields, the microwave and radio frequency component application field, the automotive electronic component field, and the like. However, the conventional technologies mainly include blending and coating technologies which are mainly dominated by a small number of multinational companies. Researches in China, such as in No. 14 Research Institute of China electronics technology group, Zhejiang University, and UESTC (University of Electronic Science and Technology of China), are still stay in laboratory stage. Currently, the industrialization of soft magnetic supramolecular composite material has great significance for domestic communication technology, information processing technology and security intelligence in national defense.
As an important branch of supramolecular material synthetic chemistry, host-guest complex assembly becomes a new hot spot of self-assembled chemical researches because of its recognition, spontaneity under mild condition, product stability, without introducing unnecessary impurity phase (such as coupling agent, evocating agent, crosslinking agent, dispersing agent, stabilizing agent and adhesion agent), and many other advantages, and opens the door to the synthesis and industrial development of supramolecular composite materials.
The development of host-guest complex assembly reflects the following three aspects: 1. Researches on recognition, precisely, researches on the intermolecular forces of the host-guest complex. 2. Researches on synthesis of host structure. Current researches of the host mostly focus on crown ether, cyclodextrin, calixarene, pillararene, cyclophane, cyclic peptide, porphyrin, phthalocyanine, cucurbituril, dendrimer, fullerene, nanotube, perylene diimide and other macromolecules or oligomers. 3. Researches on guest. However, the functions of guest are only limited to the information recognition (host-guest complex recognition), or the penetrability of the guest after the assembly in different systems (such as hydrophilic system hydrophobic system, acid/base system, etc.), relatively few researches are on other functions.